


Safe in your arms

by bergaymot



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Hurt/Comfort, Nobody Actually Dies, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), first fic ever!! yay, how do tags work, it's just a bad nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergaymot/pseuds/bergaymot
Summary: Annette has a bad nightmare and comes check up on Felix in the middle of the night. He ends up trying comfort her and it turns out Annette is not able to go back to sleep... not without someone, at least.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Safe in your arms

“ _Annette...”_

Among the hundreds of voices on the battlefield, one of them spoke.

A soft, and yet tired voice.

“ _Annette, run…!”_

“ _Felix!”_

Her feet couldn’t move. Her knees couldn’t bear her anymore. All she could do was stand there.

And watch.

“ _Annie… get out of here...”_

Her vision blurred. Warm tears strolled down her face. Her legs gave up.

“ _No, F-Felix...”_

She went closer to him, putting his head on her lap, and extended her hands to his face.

Tired. Muddy.

Bloody.

“ _Please… you have to go...”_

“ _Felix no- I- I can’t...”_

Her sobs took over her words while caressing his cheek with one hand, the other softly glowing with white magic.

“ _An-”_

A cough.

“ _Annie, listen to me.”_

The heavy rain was mixing water and blood together, making the pool underneath Felix a light red.

“ _Go. Leave me here. You can’t stay and die here... go. You must.”_

Her tears continued to roll down her red cheeks.

“ _I- I can’t. You know I can’t.”_

Her sobs were shaking her whole body while she was desperately trying to heal his wounds, even just a bit.

“ _Annette...”_

The life in his eyes was already starting to flee.

“ _Sing for me… Please...”_

Annette burst into tears.

“ _Felix...”_

A soft and shaky voice rose above the battlefield, while the rain started to pour more and more.

As Annette finished her short song, a faint smile could be seen on Felix’s face.

He has closed his eyes, but was he…?

Annette checked his pulse.

Silent.

* * *

Annette woke up in a cold sweat.

She stood up. She was heavily breathing. Her cheeks were wet from the tears. Her hair was sticking to her forehead because of the sweat. Her whole body was shaking, hot and cold at the same time.

“ _Felix.”_ she thought.

Annette quickly got out of bed, burst outside of her room and went down the stairs.

* * *

Three quick knocks.

Felix was a light sleeper, almost always aware of his surroundings, mostly because of war. He instantly opened his eyes and got out of bed.

“ _Who could this be again…?”_ Felix thought to himself while quickly putting his hair in a ponytail and walking up to the door.

“Sylvain if you’re drunk again I swea-”

A petite and pale figure stood out just before the door frame. Her fiery hair was all tangled and the soft candle lighting made her freckles stand out. Her frail shoulders quickly rose  and dropped, as she was heavily breathing. The look in her teal eyes was of pure fear, and yet it switched to relief the moment she recognized him.

“A-Annette?” Felix let out.

He was genuinely surprised to see her in the middle of the night. Or maybe he was not, because he was used to see her wandering in the monastery past midnight when she would lose track of time at the library, quietly going back to her room while he was coming back from the training grounds. But until now, she never knocked on his door at an hour that was way past midnight.

What surprised him more however, was her appearance. Annette was a young woman that took much care of her appearance. Her hair always seemed softly brushed, even if some curly strands would choose to defy her during the day. On quiet days, she would even put some make-up on her eyes and pink lips. And whatever the time of the year, she always wore a dress, which must be really uncomfortable especially in battle Felix often thought.

And yet here she was:  tangled red hair  around her round face , a white nightgown as  only garment and a frightened face. This was the most strange thing.

For Felix, Annette was not defined by her beauty, nor the way she dresses. It was her smile. Her almost constant happiness.

But here, she looked genuinely afraid.

And this was not right.

Before Felix could say anything else, Annette ran into him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

“Felix...” Annette muffled out before starting to cry.

Felix froze.

Oh no.  
  
Oh  _no no no no no._

He hesitantly embraced her in return, while questioning his life choices.

Annette tightened her hold as she continued crying. Felix made a bold move and decided to stroke the back of her hair,  in hope of offering her a bit of comfort.

Oh Goddess. Her hair was so soft.

He already felt more at ease and decided to speak out.

“Annette. What happened?”

Oh frick. That sounded harsh, as if  _she_ did something wrong.

“I mean. Are you okay? What happened?” Felix repeated, more softly.

Waiting for her answer, he leaned  a bit more  into the hug and  tightened his grip on her small figure, stroking her hair. He could feel her sobs through his own body.  Finally, she calmed down and stepped out a bit from the embrace.

Felix suddenly realized the  _scandalous_ position they were in. He still had his arms around her, while Annette, in her light nightgown, was drying her tears with her hand, the other tightly clasped to Felix’s shirt. They were standing between his room and the hallway, where anyone could see them if they decided to see what was happening.

Which Sylvain could totally do.

And Felix did not want to hear from him until the day he died.

Felix strategically retreated from the hug, feeling his neck grow hotter. The swordsman  gently  took Annette’s hand  and guided her to his room, then closed the door.

Felix let a  small  sigh of relief escape his lips, and then turned to Annette. She was still finishing to dry her tears. He walked up to her and took her free hand with his.

“Are you- how are you feeling?” he quietly said while looking past her shoulder.

She  didn’t see the faint blush on his cheeks  but smiled a bit  at the move that didn’t look much like him .

“Much better, thank you.” Annette softly answered.

“What happened for you to come see me in the middle of the night?”

Annette felt guilt coming right through her. She did wake him up after all. And considering the numerous stars she could see through the window, it was very late.

“I was-”

“Did you lose a book?” Felix asked.

What?

“Or maybe you ruined the kitchens again…” he thought out loud.

“Seriously, is that the idea you have of me?” Annette pouted. “The clumsy girl who sings silly songs and only thinks about studies?”

“Hey. I did not mention the songs.” he grinned.

“Oh! You’re the absolute worst Felix!”

Felix let out a small chuckle. “I was only joking. At least you feel a bit better now.”

Annette stopped her pouting.  _“Wait, did he just…?”_

His amber eyes were looking into her teal ones, and suddenly, the room felt very hot for Annette.

“I- Yes, of course I do!” she said while her cheeks reddened.

She secretly hoped the soft lightning of the room offered by the candles was hiding her blush.

“So, what is it, really?” Felix asked.

Annette froze a bit, suddenly remembering her nightmare. She tightened her grip on Felix’s hand.

“I… had a nightmare.” she shamefully said, looking at her feet. “I’m sorry I just- I woke you up for a nightmare. Just a stupid nightmare. You must be so mad at me.” Her vision was starting to feel blurry again.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Felix reassured her, tilting her head up so he could see her face. “I’m not mad. I usually don’t sleep much anyway because of Sylvain and the boar. Besides…”

Felix let his hand drop and looked away, trying to hide his blush.

“Besides?” Annette asked.

“I just- yeah. I don’t know. I’m not good with words Annette. You know that.” he mumbled.

Annette laughed. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be. Really.”

Felix softly smiled and took her other hand.

“Do you maybe… wanna tell me what was your nightmare?” he gently asked.

She shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I… Maybe tomorrow. If I feel like so.”

“Good. Do you want to go back to sleep now?”

“Going back to… Oh.”

Annette felt a wave of discomfort going through her body. Sleeping did not feel like something she could  do  right now. At least, not alone.

“Can I maybe…” she started.

Felix was looking at her. Oh, why was he looking at her like that? With his stupid amber eyes, and his  soft dark blue hair strands, and his slightly opened nightshirt–

“Annette?”

Oh no, she was caught staring, weren’t she? Her ears felt hotter already.

“Can I maybe, um… Stayandsleepwithyou?” she blurted out.

“I- what?” Felix blushed.

“I- I mean! I don’t think I’ll be able to fall back asleep! Not without someone at my side! I don’t mean it in a weird way or anything!” Annette hastily explained.

Felix stayed silent for a moment. None of them dared looking at eachother. Finally, Felix spoke.

“Yes, I mean- yes of course, you can. I… Yes.” he mumbled.

Annette, not willing to make the moment more awkward than it already was, went into Felix’s bed and instantly laid down. Felix shortly followed and put the blanket over them, his back facing hers.

“Thank you.” Annette said after a moment, turning to face the ceiling.

“Right.”

“Really I- I mean it. Thank you Felix.”

He stayed silent for a moment.

“Why did you came for me, and not for Mercedes instead?”

“Oh, I… The- the dream. It was about you, and…”

“About me?” Felix asked.

“Yeah, but um! After my nightmare, I wanted to check on you because. You were… hurt. In the dream, I mean.”

“You know it was just a nightmare, right?”

“I-I know that! It’s just…”

She sighed.

“It felt so real.”

Felix turned to face her. “Well it’s fine now. I’m here. Safe and sound, as you can see.”  he grinned.

“Ugh, I know… Stop making it even more embarrassing…” she said, putting her hands on her face.

He chuckled a bit and turned back so that his back was facing her again.

“Goodnight Annette.”

“Goodnight Felix. Sleep well.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

The chipping birds woke Annette up.

“Mm…”

There was a bit of weight on her body and she couldn’t move. Finally opening her eyes, she saw the triangle of a collarbone that a slightly unbuttoned shirt let escape. She raised her head, and saw a face she didn’t recognize at first. And then she did.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

Embracing her in his sleep.

Very closely.

“ _Oh Sothis. Oh Seiros.”_

Felix was still sleeping, his closed eyelids and slow breathing confirming it. Annette was a blushing mess. _“How scandalous!”_ she thought. _“A man and a woman sleeping in the same bed! The soon-to-be Fraldarius duke, here- like this- with me!”_

Her gaze couldn’t detach from his collarbone. And there she noticed it.

During his sleep, his ponytail must have broke and now his dark blue hair was down, all over his face and his neck.

Annette’s face was redder than her own hair. Felix was actually really handsome – even if Annette did not want to admit it most of the time – and those new features of him she just discovered made her more and more flustered each new second.

Feeling safe in his arms, she let her eyes wander on his face for a bit longer and eventually fell back asleep, soothed by the soft warmth that his presence provided.

**Author's Note:**

> aand here it is! my first fic ever after reading lots and LOTS of fics! i hope you liked it, i wrote this at 1 AM and the characters are propably ooc idk but?? yeah i'm a bit proud of it! i used the fluffcember prompt for the 10th day which was: dreams. thanks to the felannie discord server for their help and warm welcome!
> 
> any comments and feedback is appreciated! also don't hesitate to point any grammar/syntax mistake! english isn't my first language
> 
> talk to me on twitter! @bergaymot ♥


End file.
